(Revised) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): Dr. Gruskin's career goal is to understand the underlying dynamics of alcohol problems so as to improve alcohol treatment services and their evaluation for women. As part of her progression toward becoming an independent investigator she plans to: Educational Training: 1. Design an advanced didactic educational program including qualitative methodology courses in the sociology departments at the University of California at San Francisco (UCSF) and Berkeley (UCB) and advanced quantitative methodology and programming courses at the SAS Institute 2. Work individually with researchers, statisticians and programmers at UCSF and the Division of Research at Kaiser Permanente (KP). 3. Attend seminars, grand rounds, and conferences in pertinent areas. Research: 4. Conduct a comprehensive literature review on alcohol abuse and treatment services. 5. Conduct two studies that build upon each other. The first is a cross-sectional study which will compare drinking patterns and problems and substance abuse treatment utilization among groups of women. This study will use data collected as part of a survey at KP linked to the participants' automated medical records. The second study, will consist of qualitative interviews and focus groups that will explore the relationships between drinking, culture, stress/distress and the function that alcohol plays in the lives of women. 6. Design and test the reliability and validity of measurements that she will use in an R01 proposal to conduct a prospective cohort study on women and alcohol, that she will submit in the last year of the grant.